parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Chuggington (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Wilson - (Thomas and Wilson are both the main stars) *Percy as Brewster - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Wilson and Brewster are) *Emily as Koko - (Emily and Koko are both wear green and the main females) *BoCo as Dunbar - (BoCo and Dunbar are both wear green) *Gordon as Harrison - (Gordon and Harrison are both wear blue and have the word 'on' at the end of their names) *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Vee - (Captain Star and Vee are both have microphones) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chatsworth - (Casey Jr. and Chatsworth are both named begins with the letter 'C') *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Calley - (Calley's voice suits Tillie) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Zephie - (Emma and Zephie are both wear green) *Toby as Hodge - (Toby and Hodge are both wear brown and have the letter 'o' in the middle) *Edward as Old Puffer Pete - (Edward and Old Puffer Pete are both old, wise, and kind) *James as Emery - (James and Emery are both have the word "me" in their names) *Whiff as Irving - (Whiff and Irving are both work with garbage and wear glasses) *Hercules (from TUGS) as Speedy McAllister *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Skylar - (Sunshine and Skylar are both named begins with the letter 'S') *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mtambo *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Action Chugger *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Asher *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Daley - (Doc and Daley are both named begins with the letter 'D') *Henry as Frostini - (Henry and Frostini are both wise and kind) *Molly as Olwin - (Molly and Olwin are both have five letters in one name) *Mighty Mac as Hoot and Toot - (Mighty Mac are both connected to each other, just like Hoot and Toot connected to each other) *Rosie as Piper *Daisy as Decka - (Daisy and Decka are both have names starting with "D") *Duck as Zack - (Duck and Zack are both have four letters in one name and have the word "ck" at the end of their names) *Oliver as Fletch - (Oliver and Fletch are both wear green) *Belle as Tyne - (Belle and Tyne are both girlfriends to Edward and Old Puffer Pete) *Rocky as Jackman - (Rocky and Jackman are both wear red and have cranes) *Spencer as Hanzo - (Spencer and Hanzo are both wear white, streamlined and are fast) *Salty and Skipper Stu - (Salty and Skipper Stu are both likes the sea) *Rusty as Payce - (Rusty was a female in the American narration of Tuneful Toots and Duncan and the Old Mine) *Freddie as Cormac *Donald as Harry *Douglas as Hamish *Rheneas as Russ - (Rheneas and Russ are both named begins with the letter 'R') *Troublesome Trucks as Hopper Cars *Coaches as Passenger Cars Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Wilson ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Brewster Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Koko WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Dunbar WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Harrison Captain-star-tugs-7.02.jpg|Captain Star as Vee Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Chatsworth Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Calley Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Zephie HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Hodge EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Old Puffer Pete Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Emery Whiff.png|Whiff as Irving Hercules (in TUGS).jpg|Hercules as Speedy McAllister SunshineJinxed...png|Sunshine as Skylar Owen-TheodoreTugboat.png|Owen as Mtambo Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Action Chugger Johnny.png|Johnny as Asher Doc.png|Doc as Daley 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Frostini Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Olwin Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Hoot and Toot Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Piper Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Decka TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Zack Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Fletch Belle.png|Belle as Tyne Rocky.jpg|Rocky as Jackman Spencer.png|Spencer as Hanzo Salty.jpg|Salty as Skipper Stu Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty as Payce Freddie.png|Freddie as Cormac TenderEngines42.png|Donald as Harry DouglasModelSeries.png|Douglas as Hamish Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Russ More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Hopper Cars GreenExpressCoaches.png|Coaches as Passenger Cars Category:Daniel Pineda